Her Journey
by saturnveil
Summary: Our protagonist in our story, Leaf, travels through the whole region of Kanto for her to complete the Pokedex and a chance to become a Pokemon Master. Although, she has to face the great attacks of the evil Team Rocket that comes into her path. Will she be able to endure the horrible mischief that Team Rocket will create?
1. A Fresh Start

_January 29, 2004_

_6:14 AM_

The appeasing colour of the large shimmering sphere illuminated the small town that resides in Kanto. The vast radiant sky was absolutely breathtaking because the clouds formed remarkable shapes and sizes which have gave life to the sky of tranquillity.

Pallet town, a small town where a minor amount of people with notable personalities, that enhances the quality of life of our residents.

A girl sat on a bench, a satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she sat by herself in a haze of nostalgic bliss and for herself to unwind. She has experienced this precious moment not so long ago, although, to her; it was like yesterday.

She looked up at the beautiful sky, her eyes glistening against the gleam of the sun. She was shaking of great anticipation because today is very special.

Today, she is to get her very first Pokemon.

She has waited for a long time for this day to come. She can finally fulfill her dreams to become a Pokemon Master.

"Leaf!" a soft and modulated voice called out, "Don't you think it's time to check on the lab?"

Leaf gave a tender smile, "Oh of course, I'll be right at it!"

Her mother gave an emphatic smile, "Now off you go, sweetie!" her smile suddenly grew to a grin, "Oh and when you come back, your Pokemon has to be adorable!"

"Right," she chuckled, "well, I'll skedaddle now, see you!" with that, she dashed off.

Leaf was acknowledged to be the agile one since kindergarten and also fabled of being beautiful. She was ludicrous from time to time before, but regardless, she is completely an illustrious person.

In swift speed, her body moved gracefully swayed as she ran, she even effortlessly jumped over fences when those were in her way. She memorised every single path around Pallet so it wasn't so difficult for her to get lost. Suddenly, a grin formed on her delicate features, running made her feel young, alive and somewhat, free-spirited. She just loved how the blowing gale would just slap her face when she ran freely.

At last, the laboratory came into view. After one more step, she suddenly tensed that she stopped mid-way from the laboratory.

_Why did I stop?_, she thought to herself. She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, perhaps she could feel the presence of someone nearby.

She caught a glimpse behind her, craving to know who that person is.

"Red?" she sighed in relief and turned to take a good look to him, "Thought you were someone else." She muttered.

"Hey Leaf!" he said with a pearly white grin, "I'm impressed that you got here earlier than me!" He exclaimed.

Leaf grinned sheepishly, "It's pretty obvious that I got here earlier," her happy expression remained, "Here to visit the professor too?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I'm completely surprised he chose us for the journey."

"You're not forgetting about me, aren't you?" a voice said with a hint of impatience on his tone, "After all, I am the most popular guy in Pallet Town! Heck, maybe even the whole region when I become the champion!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah right," A thought sent a mischievous little smile on Red's lips, "if I beat you on being the champion, will that ruin your reputation, Blue?"

"Hey, are you trying to start something?" Blue snarled, clenching his fist.

She sighed loudly with her eyebrows furrowed with her displeased expression; these unnecessary arguments are utterly ridiculous!

"Red, Leaf and Blue, you all finally arrived!" a disembodied voice spoke up from a distance.

"Professor Oak!" Leaf exclaimed with her usual happy expression, "Where've you been?"

"Oh just doing business," he chuckled as he scratched his grey hair, "well, now that you're all here, we can proceed to the laboratory." He said with a simple gesture to enter his laboratory.

They entered as instructed. The laboratory has a lot of technology and books used to acquire the knowledge about Pokemon. Scientists were almost in every spot of the laboratory, creating some sort of new device with the amazing technology they used.

But there was something that Leaf took her attention to is the three Pokeballs that settled on a steel desk near the PC.

The three marvelled at the Pokeballs with excited grins, "Now, now, let's not get too excited." Samuel said with a gentle smile on his somewhat stressed looking features, "You three get a Pokemon."

"And I get to pick first, right gramps?" Blue asked while nudging his grandfather with a raised eyebrow.

An annoyed sigh escaped the Professor's lips, "You don't always get to pick first just because I'm your grandfather."

Blue gasped with a pained expression, Leaf sighed, "Looks like someone doesn't like being denied." Blue glared at her.

"Well, who's going first then?" Red asked, curiosity glistened on his brown orbs.

"I was thinking you could go first, Red." The Professor closed his eyes, wrinkles forming on one side of his eyelid.

Blue groaned with a scowling expression, "Man, why is Red always chosen and not me?!"

"You're being paranoid," she gave an annoyed expression, "now stop scowling and smile!" Blue huffed and averted his eyes away, refusing to take orders from her.

Samuel laughed thickly, "Well, go ahead Red. Take your pick." He gave a smile that showed generosity.

Red walked towards the three Pokeballs that were placed symmetrically aligned on the desk. He stood there, silent and thoughtful, for a very long time. He wasn't the picky one, but he needed a lot of time to make his final decision on picking one rare Pokemon.

Finally, he picked up a Pokeball and he started to examine it thoroughly.

"Ah, so you are interested on Charmander, yes?" Samuel said with a proud smile that formed on his features, "That one is a brave one; you could always change your mind if you're not interested."

"I'm picking Charmander." Red finally spoke up from his long silence, completely sure of his decision.

"Nice choice, Red!" Leaf said appealingly, "I want to pick-!"

"I'm picking Squirtle then!" Blue interjected cockily. He swiftly grabbed the Pokeball on the left side of the table.

Leaf pouted like a child and gently took the last Pokeball that contained Bulbasaur.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Do any of you want to nickname your new Pokemon?"

The two boys shook their heads, satisfied with their Pokemon's normally used names. Leaf stood there for a moment, "I suppose I'll name mine... Daisy," she said with a giggle.

"Daisy?" they all said in unison with baffled looks.

"Daisy," Leaf repeated with a curt nod, "it isn't a bad name right..?"

"Wait, it's a girl?" Blue inquired with a gaped mouth.

Red gave a kind-hearted smile, "It's a great name, Leaf!" he exclaimed, completely oblivious about Blue's question.

Leaf scratched the back of her head and smiled bashfully, "Really? I'm relieved; I thought it wasn't a nice and sensible name."

"Hey! Let's all do a Triple Battle!" Blue called out, a determined grin plastered on his face.


	2. The Battle

**For those who do not get the triple battle that Blue mentioned earlier at the first chapter, don't think that they need three or more Pokémon in order to triple battle like the one in Black and White and Black and White 2, the triple battle he mentioned is NOT like that.**

**It's actually just a normal battle but with three trainers instead of two trainers. Cool, right?**

**That's all I have to say, please continue!**

* * *

><p>The three positioned themselves on a flat field that took immense distances from each side. A Poké Ball was painted on the center along with lines that connect to it, rocks with unique structural forms that partially scattered themselves on the vast area for they were naturally placed. People considered it as a normal battle field which of course is true.<p>

It was like a showdown but with three people, their eyes were on battle; keeping great focus. Smirks played onto their lips as the thought of the full potential of winning tingled them which is indeed exciting. They took a firm grip on their Poké Ball which contained their starters.

"Go Charmander!"

"Let's go Squirtle!"

"Come on out Daisy!"

They all yelled, throwing their Poké Balls out as it was on air, the Poké Balls opened which emit narrow lights leading to the ground. Three glowing white figures stood on the surface, their glow soon faded away in a few moments. Their new Pokémon were now sent out, they jolted their eyes open as if they have just woken up from a long slumber. Their eyes flashed in alert as they know the fact that they were in battle that they crouched in a battle position with determined and angry expressions.

"Alright," Samuel cleared his throat, "the rules are certainly simple, first you must-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it!" Blue interrupted rudely. His brown eyes dazzled in excitement.

Leaf sighed, "How could you be so insolent to your own grandfather?" she shook her head in disagreement.

"Who's going first?" Red asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Blue laughed obnoxiously, "Obviously me!" Red just shook his head with an annoyed expression from Blue's insignificant outburst.

"I could punch you right now," Leaf threatened, her face showed a similar resemblance of Red's expression, "and I totally mean it."

"Don't look at me like that!" Blue blustered, "Fine, supposed to be ladies first, eh?" he said, feeling a sting of fear from her presence.

Samuel coughed, "Not necessarily, it depends on the Pokémon's speed stat. When your Pokémon is faster than the opposing Pokémon, there is a high possibility that your Pokémon would go first." he explained, "But when you have the move Agility or such, you can command your Pokémon to use it in order for their speed to boost."

"Why is it just high possibility?" Leaf questioned.

"Well, you may never know, you opponent may have a Quick Claw which allows them to move first." Samuel replied with a thick laugh, "Well, let the battle begin!"

"Quick Charmander, use Growl!" Red thrust his with a pointed finger forward for it was a command to follow.

The little salamander nodded confidently, understanding the command fully. He swished his flaming tail around, opening his mouth creating a shrill sound that continuously echoed for a short period of time.

The sound did not affect their health but it was enough to make them stumble and feel slightly weaker from the move, resulting that Charmander has reduced their Attack stat.

"Squirtle don't let that little shrimp let your guard down," Blue roared, "Use Tackle on Charmander!"

The turtle grunted in response and regained the strength to stop wobbling in place. His large brown eyes seemed like it was burning in great passion like he was craving to make his trainer proud. Squirtle crouched down before lunging forward to the little salamander that just stood in place; the little turtle sent an unsurprising damage against his orange skin.

As the two Pokémon brawled against each other, Daisy just watched them in awe because her trainer has not yet made a command. The seed Pokémon looked back at her trainer in concern, "Bulba?"

Leaf was wavering on what move she should use, she has to cooperate somehow. When she finally made her decision, she calmly said, "Daisy, use Tackle on Squirtle."

Daisy nodded and went along with her command without uttering a single word of protest. She ran towards the brawling Pokémon and attempted to strike out the little turtle but instead of hitting only one Pokémon; she lashed the two Pokémon out.

Both Pokémon staggered from the critical damage they have received, their eyes widened in bewilderment and shock. Such critical damage does not happen often.

"Charmander, use Scratch on Daisy now!" Red said, throwing his arm on his right side.

Charmander glared at Daisy before sending out his battle cry and lunging forward at the seed Pokémon with his claws sharp and out.

"Quickly, use Tackle to counter Daisy!" Leaf called out.

Daisy quickly took the command; her short legs allow her to dash quickly forward to the little salamander. As they were near, they clashed against each other sending a great amount of damage.

"Squirtle, while they're distracted, use Tackle; make it powerful!" Blue ordered with a determined smirk.

The little blue turtle gave a soft laugh before launching himself to the distracted Pokémon, he injured them in a normal damage but it was like his attack stat has slightly improved.

The battle continued like it was forever since they were in the same level; it would be difficult to defeat one another.

Blue raised his hand in the air, "Finish Daisy with one last Tackle!"

"S-Squirt," Squirtle nodded with breathy sighs of fatigue. He dashed forward to the Bulbasaur, using up all his strength just to knock her out.

Daisy staggered but then fell from such mighty impact. Swirls replaced her brown cute orbs, resulting that she was now unconscious and is unable to battle.

"Daisy, are you okay?!" Leaf gasped and ran to collapsed Pokémon. She carried the small seed Pokémon and cradled her in her arms, "You did great out there Daisy, you deserve a nice long rest."

Daisy tried to look ecstatic but in a second, she was suddenly engulfed in darkness. Leaf smiled and grabbed out her Poké Ball which emits a red light and sucked the unconscious Pokémon into the ball.

Blue smirked as he shot a look at his rival, "Guess it's just you and me," his smirk suddenly grew, "since I'm so nice, I'm lettin' you make the first move."

Red grimaced then said, "Charmander, use Growl."

The salamander nodded between his continuous panting, "Chaaar!" he emitted a low sound that decreased the Attack stat of Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Tackle now!" Blue commanded with a proud huff, he was craving who was going to win this long match.

Squirtle nodded and dashed forward and made a small damage against the salamander.

"What?!" Blue gasped.

Red shook his head, "I used a lot of Growl, didn't I? That's why your Squirtle's attack stat has lowered." a smirk played onto his lips, "Finish Squirtle with a Scratch!"

Squirtle swore he could see Charmander smirk for a moment. Charmander dashed towards the turtle Pokémon and scratched him causing excruciating pain, cutting and bruising him.

The turtle Pokémon stumbled back before crashing on the hard ground that he has fainted, "Squirtle…"

Blue sighed inwardly before getting out his Poké Ball and returned his Pokémon.

_Red had won the battle._

Professor Oak gave a smile, "Not bad for a new trainer, great job Red." he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks Professor!" Red grinned. He kneeled down and patted Charmander's little head, "Thanks a lot Charmander."

"Char!" he replied happily. _Anything to make my master happy!_

"Wow, that was amazing Red! You look so great in the battle-!" Leaf widened her eyes before blushing a dark shade of red, "I mean you and your Pokémon look so great in battle, hee hee!"

Red blinked before smiling gently at her, "Really? Thanks Leaf."

"Hmph!" Blue grunted before turning away from them and just walked out from them, "I'm heading for Pewter City to get my first badge!" he declared and has stridden away.

"Wait Blue-" Samuel said as he rose his hand to stop him. Unfortunately, he has already gone off, " I swear that boy can sometimes get to my nerves."

"I'll call him later. You two follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Cliffhangers are great right? Oh and about the battle scenes, I appreciate tips and critics on my battle writing to help me improve a lot, thank you!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for taking your time reading this, ciao!<strong>


	3. Pokedexes and Farewells!

The door slides open for the newbie trainers to enter, the lab looked the same last time. They quickly noticed the famous Professor waving his wrinkled hands; they occupied their full attention to him and walked to him. There, the Professor stood; his hand gestured at three red devices, it was like a high-class technology source that they have no clue of.

His stressful smile returned to his face, he withdrew his hand from the devices and rubbed his palms together, "These here are Pokédexes," said the Professor, his voice low yet croaky in some terms.

The two trainers were confused at this new "word" they haven't known of yet, so they seem to be engrossed in his explanation now. Sure, the kids did Pokémon schools at a young age; but the teachers have not mentioned "Pokédexes" from what they have known.

Samuel laughed at their confusion, but he continued his lecture, "Have you not heard of a Pokédex?" the two trainers nodded with a sheepish grin, "Well I'll give you a brief explanation, a Pokédex is a digital device _**I**_ created; it is an invaluable tool for trainers in our Pokémon World. It gives information about Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database, although it has its own differences in how it acquires and presents information over the different media. However, they are also given to a few trainers at a time; trainers who felt exceptional potential and skill, like prodigies. That's why I chose the three of you, lads." he explained thoroughly.

"Cool! Pokédexes are really important and handy, aren't they?" said the fairly tall brunette, his smile grew in excitement. Leaf seemed to agree and nodded eagerly.

"That's certainly right, lad! Here take these!" The Professor grasped the three devices and handed them to the trainers, "If you ever come across to my grandson, please give 'im a Pokédex."

Leaf smiled deviously, "You can count on us."

The Professor's eyes widened in the slightest, "Oh how stupid of me! Here take these Pokéballs, I'm sure you know what they are already." he handed them six Pokéballs each, "Oh and don't worry about Blue, he snatched some Pokéballs from me."

Red narrowed his eyes and sneered, "Figures." he clipped the Pokéballs onto his belt, "C'mon Leaf, let's go. Thanks Professor!" his sad smile grew into a big grin.

"Anytime, I give you the best of luck, children!" the old man chuckled and waved in acknowledgement of farewell.

A bell chimed a soothing sound as they left the laboratory; Leaf giggled and mouthed _"How cute"._

They continued forth to a new start of their journey, they followed a plain dirt path that leads outside of their little hometown. People gave those adoring looks and 'good lucks' through their journey, though their mothers weren't handling it too well.

"Oh my, my baby Reddie growing up so fast!" Delia, Red's mother cried out. She hugged him tightly and started to sob and murmur good lucks.

Red, on the other side; was blushing a full blown red in embarrassment. His overprotective mother's actions embarrassed him deeply; he didn't want everyone and Leaf to see him like this. He said between stutters, "Yeah- mom, please- let go; you're crushing me-!"

In a sad realization, his mother pulled away and gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry, dear! I don't want Leaf to see you like this, especially since you like he-!"

"Mom!" the teen complained loudly and pouted, "Not in front of everyone, please!" he whisper-shouted at his mother, it seemed inaudible to the rest of the people.

Leaf just tilts her head; an innocent and clueless attitude took her over. What was Delia going to say? She mentally glowered suspiciously at the Red family.

"Oh Leafy!" Kirra, Leaf's mother peered from behind, "I managed to get through my breakdown of crying, like you said! Oh honey, you're so brave; you're going to succeed for sure!" she clasped her hands together with a goofy grin.

Leaf rubbed the back of her head, her hands brushing through her hair during the process, "Aha, yeah! Good job, mom!" the short trainer praised with a thumbs up, "Oh and mom? I'll be sure to check in every time with my new PokéGear!" Leaf laughed and sent out the yellow device from her bag, stretching her arm out in a boastful act.

The people of Pallet Town constantly gave them good lucks, praises, and compliments to encourage them blissfully, surely enough; they were convinced that they would do well. Thoughts about the future made them incredibly ecstatic. Battling trainers, encountering Pokémon; maybe even legendaries or rare ones, and the exciting adventures they will surely experience, they were now intrigued.

Now they were leaving Pallet Town to pursue their goal, to be the very best of all history. Also, leaving Pallet Town was hard for them at first, but they were proud. They both felt a euphoric sense of freedom at last, they were beginning.

People waved goodbyes, and whistled to share their acknowledgement to the travelling new trainers. They looked forward to their next visit; maybe they'll be a lot stronger when they come back. That will remain in their minds.

Leaf could feel slight tears rolling down her rosy cheeks; she will miss her family very much. Not wanting Red to see her like this, she immediately wiped her tears with her wristband that was attached to her wrist.

As they continued forward, they spotted a sign that was near to the tall grass.

_Route 1_

_Leads to Viridian City_

Leaf grumbled under her breath, "Well, that certainly is helpful." a huge hint of sarcasm was in her tone of voice.

Red shrugged, probably agreeing as well. His hazel eyes gazed at a distance, never did he know- how grassy yet majestic his first route would be. He had to be prepared; maybe a Pidgey would swoop down and peck him to the death. He grimaced and shivered at the foul thought.

The tall brunette took the opportunity to steal a glance at Leaf, at a thought he seemingly started to regret what he saw; he was glowing a bright pink! Leaf looked absolutely attractive with that childish pout on her pink lips, her sea blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he couldn't help but notice her eyelashes; they sparkled vividly against the sunlight. And her posture is so-.

_Drip._

_Oh Mew._

"GAH, RED! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?! OH ARCEUS, DID A RATATA PEE ON YOU?! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Leaf started to bawl and say gibberish frantically; he definitely is not going to die to her today; even on the start of their very first adventure!

"Hold on Fire Red! I got some towels and a band-aid here somewhere!" her hands shuffled in her bag, rummaging on and on, "Don't worry Red, I gotcha!"

"Pinch your nose to stop the bleeding!" Leaf instructed with her hand grasping the soft towel.

Red reluctantly pinched his nose rather tightly, he started to speak in a nasal yet gurgled tone, "Wait, isn't this supposed to make this worse?" he quickly withdrew his hand away from his bleeding nose.

"Stop speaking nonsense! I know just what I'm doing!" she defended with a sneer, "Now stay still!"

Red struggled to move, but the blood won't stop flowing inside and outside of him. His reaction was almost instantaneous as she went closer to him like a blur to him, he felt like he was losing blood, but the blood on his face continued to glow visibly.

Leaf has her chance now.

**OH DUN DUN DUN, CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE STUPID AUTHOR DRAINED THE INSPIRATION BAR. I'M IN NEED OF MEDICAL INSPIRATION. (not funny me)**

**REDDIE IS A PERVERT AT TIMES; BUT YA KNOW MAN; HE'S CLEAN NOW. **

**But anyways, I will possibly continue writing this tomorrow! (Oh god, I need to memorize some lines in our presentation at school, who knows when the presentation would be!) **

**Thanks for reading though, R&R please!~**


End file.
